Stuff of Legends
PvP Bracket Event June 11th 2:00AM PST - June 18th 11:00PM PST Story At the end of the event, Zar commented, :::"I confess it: I fear this legend. He has no body, no past--only fire, and fire cares not what it devours." Summary Stuff of Legends is a bracket PvP event. While journeying, players occasionally run into OTHER DEFENDERS who they can proceed to attack. Players typically get a choice of three opponents to attack, each giving different battle points based on difficulty. If a player wins three matches in a row, they get an extra "winning streak" bonus that grows larger the longer their streak is, capping out at 30. When they reach a 30-win streak, it resets back to 0. If they lose a battle, their streak also gets reset to 0. Opponents get stronger with each 30-winning streak completed. In this bracket PVP event, players are placed within a bracket leaderboard, which consists of eleven echelons (and a pre-echelon phase). Players are promoted through echelons by gaining points. When they reach 2000 points, they are promoted to Echelon VIII, which begins bracket battles. In bracket battles, players compete against other players in their bracket to gain the most points within a set period of time. The top points earners get rewarded and may advance to the next echelon. Users who do poorly may get demoted to a lower echelon. Note: You can be double promoted by placing first in your echelon in this event. You will only be promoted up to the highest bracket that has been opened. For example, if echelon 3 opens up the next day, and you are in echelon 5 and place 1st, you will be promoted to echelon 3. However, if you are in echelon 4, you will only be promoted once to echelon 3. This event sees the return of FRENZY. Occasionally upon meeting other defenders, players will earn a frenzy mode which lasts a limited time (5 minutes). During this time, players receive double the points when victorious against opponents. This event also sees the introduction of bonus points for spending extra BP. Spending 2 BP in a fight will give 120% point bonus. Spending 3 BP will give 150% point bonus. Event Units There are no units who receive an edge bonus in this event. This event introduced several new fighters. They are: Hinnyboy - Redbaile - Assidhios (Points Reward) [x] Cotiso - Decebalus - Petoporus (Brackets Reward and Invite ID Reward) [x] Tir-Utur - Ul-Khum-Khum - Lidan-Gula (Rank Reward) Serakh - Maskim - Nebuchadnezzar (Build) Nebuchadnezzar was the first legendary to be introduced to DOT, hence the name of this event. Event Achievements Rank Rewards Starting 6/19/2013, rewards will be given out in each bracket. The event also had a persistent rank leaderboard. Players were rewarded Tir-Utur, Ul-Khum-Khum, Serakh, Maskim, Lidan-Gula, or Nebuchadnezzar fighters, along with voxite or pixite, aja leaves, and texi. Nebuchadnezzar was given out to the top 3 players. The following crowns were given out: Rank 1-50 Rank 51-500 Rank 501-5000 Event Builds During this event this was the special premium build offered: This build was extended through the Witching Hour event, running alongside that events Conqueror Build. Category:Events Category:PvP Event